Eldest Child
by DragonSpy
Summary: Max's daughter is off an adventure of her own, trying to get out of your parents' shadow is not vert easy, though Kyle is sure she has what it takes, little romance, lots of acttion, and charecter death
1. Chapter 1 goodbye

Kyle's POV

I'm the eldest child of the great Maximum Ride. My younger brother, by five minutes, Steve and I traded names when we were four months old, my name used to be Stephenie. We are quadruplets I'm the oldest,than it's Steve, than it's Luke and thirty seconds after him is Rose. When I was five months old my father, Fang, found evidence of a Itex wing and wanted to go after them, my mom said no. Steve and I were developing oddly fast, I was the size of a two year old with a six foot wing span (they are black on the out side, white on the in side, and iridescent),Steve was about the size of a ten month old. After a month of arguing my parents decided that Fang was going after Itex and my mom was staying.

"Well you can go if you like!" she yelled at dad.

"Fine, I will." he said calmly, he was always so calm.

I silently walked into the room, Steve behind me.

"I'm going with him," they looked at me,"I'm going with dad." I turned to Steve"Are you?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not brave like you." he answered.

I turned to dad "When are we leaving?"

"Soon"

"I'll pack and say good bye to Luke and Rose, oh, and I have a new ability, I can absorb others abilities, that's why I have every power in the Flock." I turned and left, I heard my mom say"she is our daughter".

_Twelve Years Later_

Dad and I destroyed Itex and all other companies that would be like it(thanks to my ability to see the future). Unfortunately Fang died two years ago, I happily killed his murders at the age of ten. I than wrote a note to mom and went to an orphanage, I didn't want to go back she had re-married and had a Normy son named Tyler. While traveling with Fang we went all over the world and I learned a new language wherever we went and I was always reading, so now I'm basically a super smart kid (it helps I'm able to absorb knowledge as well). I spent about a month at the orphanage apparently I am the perfect kid, good thing I'm able to hide my wings so well.


	2. Chapter 2 the note

Max's POV

I'm a parent and it is torture to be away from my kids for two days, let alone twelve years. I read and re-read the note every day and still can't believe it.

_Mom, _

_Dad died, I'm going to an orphanage I no longer have place in your world, tell Steve, Rose, and Luke I miss them and I hope we meet again. I'm going to make my own way in the world. See you some day, the world is not as large as you think. If you really need to tell e something tell Iggy he'll get the message to me._

_Kyle Siren Ride_

Fang had told me she changed her name didn't really believe it until the note. (It had been Stephenie Maxine Ride.) I also can't believe Fang is dead, now dark chocolate makes me cry. My second husband Officer Ryan Taylor cheated on me a year ago, now he is in prison, turns out he was a dirty cop. I'll never see him again he is in prison for life and have full custody over Tyler and I'm single once again.


	3. Chapter 3 perfection

Kyle's POV (at the orphanage)

I am apparently the most perfect child, everyone was telling me I had the most beautiful blue eyes (dad said I got them from grandpa Jeb) and golden blond hair. I, of course, was probably the physically fit kid there, I was always signing up for sports. One day this couple came in, the Baraldsons, they were after the "all-American" girl. As soon as they said this to my foster mother, she arranged an interview with me.

"Hi, I'm Kyle Siren Ride." I told them.

"You can call me Emmy and my husband's name is Greg." said Mrs. Baraldson/Emmy.

"Would you like to be our daughter?" Greg blurted out.

I looked at them they seemed nice, so I read their minds.

Greg:_She is prefect, if she says yes I'll have the prefect life, the prefect daughter, the prefect wife, the prefect job, and the prefect house. PREFECT!_

Emmy:_Oh, she'll make a great daughter, she looks enough like us so we can say she is really ours._

I nodded. They got huge grins on their faces.

I was at the St. Margret's Orphanage for one month before being brought to Baraldson Manor for my new life as the prefect, "all-American", little angle named Kristina Kyle Siren Ride Baraldson.

_Two Years_ _Latter_

I do about every sport or sport-like thing you can think of, soccer, softball, gymnastics, horseback riding, fencing, archery, swimming, all sorts of dancing,I'm a cheerleader, (Emmy pays me to do the last two) basket ball, track and field, field hockey, tennis, golf (Greg pays me to do that one), volleyball, and a lot of martial arts. Of I have hobbies, sewing, cooking, art, reading, skateboarding, and pretty much everything else. I'm either the champion, on the championship team, the team caption or MVP.

Let me tell you something right now, being prefect is boreing.


	4. Chapter 4 friends

**A/N sorry the chapters have been so short I did them on my mom's laptop, I know this sounds weird but...I HATE LAPTOPS!! if anyone was confused like my mom-when Kyle and Steve changed names he also changed it from Stephenie to Stephen seeing as he _is_ a boy**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Max, the Flock, or any other JP creations.**

Kyle's POV

My adoptive parents left me alone mostly, I do all these things to keep them happy and out of my hair. When ever my parents have friends over I come down stairs show my prefect little face, do something prefect (play the flute, violin, or piano) eat diner with my prefect manners, then I perfectly say good night and go up stairs before they make me do anything else perfectly. I hate perfection, mistakes are human and every time I don't make a mistake it just shows me how inhuman I truly am.

The only time I don't have to be perfect is Saturday night, which happens to be tonight, YEAH! I put on the rattiest jeans I could, an old T-shirt, and one of my dad's signature black, long-sleeved, button up shirts, unbuttoned of course. Than walked to the dinner next to my house to meet my friends. It was a good thing my friend Jake's family owned it.

"So, where are we going tonight?" asked Jr.

"I don't know." said Shane.

"You never know, that is why that question was directed at Ky." retorted Jr.

"I'm hungry, can't you guys think for your selves for once?" I asked.

"No" they answered at once, as Jake walked up with our food.

"So where are we going?" asked Jake as he passed out our food, the question again directed at me.

I ground then said "First we go see a movie, the only one we haven't seen is X-men five, then to Batters' Box until it closes, and rap up our night at that karaoke thing at Sue's." then I mock bowed.

"See that is why you always pick where we go, before you moved here we would of just sat at my place watching stupid old movies." said Shane.

"Why do you always where one of those black shirts?" asked Jake.

"Because I do, shall we go?" I said getting up from our favorite booth.

"Sit back down, you know we aren't done yet, how on earth do you eat soo much soo fast and stay soo skin, do you have an eating disorder? asked Jr.

"Well, unlike you guys I don't sit on my butt all day, so need the extra energy and NO I do not have an eating disorder." I shot back.

"Okay, I'm done, too, I'll go with Ky to get our tickets." said Jake. I put my hand out to Jr. and Shane in the universal "cough it up sign".

"I'm not paying for you to again, I'm saving for a new foil." I told them. They coughed it up.

"Let's go." I said shoving Jake ahead.

"That movie rocked." claimed Shane "I mean every thing was so accurate, like the wings on that one guy were prefect, they looked exactly like ...OW! What was that for." he asked Jr. who had just elbowed him.

"You talk to much." he answered.

"Oh." replied Shane, finally getting it.

"You guys are weird, though you are right, those wings were awesome." I love screwing with there minds, it would be so much easier for them if I just told them I'm a mutant too. Yeah, they are mutants Jr. is super strong, Shane is able to teleport, and Jake has telekineses, he still wonders why he can't read my mind (giggle,giggle,ha,ha at his confusion).

"To the cages" Jake declared.

We raced there, I won again. When we got there I decided to read there minds.

Shane:_We dose she always win? I could teleport and beat her but that would attract too much attention. Though she is the prettiest girl at our school and her back is no less pretty I still hate to see it cross the finish line before me._

Jr.:_She's a mutant, she has to be, a normal girl shouldn't be able to beat three mutant boys. I normal girl shouldn't be able to do a lot of the stuff she dose, but she is normal, all mutants have flaws and she has no flaws, though mistakes make you human and she makes no mistakes..._

Jake:_Why can't I read her mind? I can read everyone else's mind, but not hers and she is a normal girl, right? Shes a, ... I can't think of the word, gosh, she is the only one that leaves me at a loss for words._

"Okay, I am going to go get the tokens" I said. Jake was looking very confused, probably still trying to think of a word to describe me. I got fifty tokens for us and we started beating some b-balls, or in my case soft balls and b-balls.

We slowly walked to Sue's place for the karaoke party. Once there I noticed a ear shattering screech, I thought it was static, but then I noticed Sue's friend Lory had the mike, she was a nice girl and every thing but she could not sing. As soon as her song was over Sue ran up on stage and said "You are my best friend but you can't sing, so is there any one who can repair our ear drums" a bunch of girls raised there hands, "we need some one really good" she spotted me "how about Kristina, you come up here real quick and fix our ears." (Kristina is the name my adoptive parents gave me since Kyle isn't the perfect name for there perfect daughter, only Jr., Shane, and Jake call me Ky)

"Okay, but only the course of something." I replied. I than ran up to the stage and started.

"_Bye, bye, Ms. American Pie,_

_drove my Chevy to the levy,_

_but the levy was dry,_

_the good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye,_

_singing: this will be the day that I die,_

_this will be the day that I die."_

Know some else take the mike while there is momentum going." I called out over the crowd.

"That was a fun night...oh, yeah, my folks wanted to know I you guys wanted to come to the lake with us since there is only a few weeks left of summer." said Jake.

"Of course, I'll go tell Emm...mom and dad." my enthusiasm gone "You know how you always ask about my shirts?" I started "Well, I am adopted and these were my real dad's." I turned quickly and said "See you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5 dreams

**A/U thank you for reviewing Spriinter and iceskater7, I almost made Kyle's adopted name Kristen...WIERED!! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Max, the Flock, or any other JP creation**

Max's POV

(dream)

_She kept running ahead, I, Max, fastest of the flock couldn't catch this seemingly normal girl. Than out of the corner of my eye I saw another girl, I turned, this one wasn't going to get away from me. Then I noticed something the girl was me, I was fourteen again and the second girl was just a reflection. I pushed the mirror down and shattered, the other girl had behind the mirror, though out of range of broken glass._

"_Leave me alone, Max." she said, "Stop chasing me I don't need you." she unfurled the largest wings I have ever seen and flew. The wings were familiar white on the in side, black on the out side, and as they caught the moonlight, I noticed they were also iridescent._

I woke up, why was that girl so familiar.

(flashback)

_I was calm for having delivered four healthy, winged babies. I was holding Rose, I looked at Fang who was holding Luke, then I looked at Luke being held by Iggy, Kyle(now Steve) was in Nudge's lap, and Stephenie(now Kyle) being stared at by Gazzy and Angle. I couldn't shake it but I had a feeling that little girl with white, black and iridescent wings was going to be a hand full._

Right then I knew I was going to get her birthday present to her even if I had to use the "Iggy contact" to do it, she was going to that school.


	6. Chapter 6 lake

Kyle's POV (at the lake)

SPLASH!! I was the first in the water for the whole trip. I love water and all, I love it as much as air, I can breath and can morph my feet into flippers and make my fingers webbed, the only thing is they(Jr. and Shane) pushed me in with all of my clothes on. I reached up grabbed their feet and pulled them in, I had already instinctively morphed, though they couldn't see because I made it seem I didn't, you know it was an illusion. I use them at my swim meets as well.

"Have we learned our lesson?" I asked them, Jake was on shore still cracking up, I gestured toward him, and they nodded. Next thing he knew he was in the water with us.

At dinner I was sitting in between Jake and his little siblings how are twelve year old twins.

"You know what?" asked Lory, the girl twin,"When Jake first met you he thought you were a lezy," the boy Leroy cut in " Though now that he knows differently, he thinks your hot," then Lory stated again" Yeah, he has a total crush on you" Leroy picked up again "He really wants to ask you out, but he's a chicken," back to Lory "He was this close to asking you to the end of the year dance," to Leroy " But when he saw you laugh at that one kid, NOPE, chickened out ...AGIAN" they both joined in for the last word.

"This has been educational." said Jr., you could barely see Jake's head over the edge of the table. When they saw him, Jr. Shane and a collection of his cousins stated laughing. He ran out of the dining room, probably to where he was sleeping.

"Go apologize." I ordered Shane and Jr., I then got up and went for a fly, out of sight of the house of course.

Jake's POV

What made the indecent even worse is I couldn't read her expression, let alone her mind. I was contemplating this when Jr. and Shane busted through the doer.

"That was embarrassing." stated Shane plopping down on his bed.

"Where is she and why are you guys up here?" I inquired.

"Well 'she' went for a walk and 'she' made us come up and apologize" answered Jr.

"Why can't she be a mutant too, it would make everything soo much simpler, I really would have asked her out, but she is so...I can't think of a word." again the word to describe her eludes me.

"She should be back soon, " started Shane " She won't tease you, thats not her, this will just be a funny memory when we get back to school." he finished.

I sat up, starch strait, on my bed" I just noticed something," they looked at me, confused "We will be going to that 'gifted' school far 'gifted' kids next year, she won't be, and all of our parents signed us up for boarding, right, yeah, we haven't told her we'll be going to a different school, and we're, surprisingly, her only friends, and she will be going to high school, by herself, what are going to do?" I asked. I could tell by their faces alone they didn't have a clue.


	7. Chapter 7 call

Max's POV

"Iggy?" I asked into the phone.

"Hi" he replied flatly.

"Um, can you give something to Kyle for me?" I asked.

"Depends."

"It's her birth day present, a full expense payed, scholarship to the School."

"Any catches?"

"No, just tell her we love and miss her."

"Okay"

"Thank you so much Iggy, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Bye."

"Bye"

He forgave me I felt a fraction happier than I felt in a long time. I turned to the window to see my three winged kids playing keep the book away from the Normy, the Normy being Tyler. There goes my happy little moment.

Luke's POV

I hate diner with the family. This was one of those nights when Steve is talking about our sister whom I doesn't really exist. He babbling, saying he wished he would have gone with dad like her. I know the truth though dad ran away with some other girl like our step-dad. Then there is Tyler with his nose in a book. And Rose chatting with mom, I listened in.

Mom: "I called uncle Iggy today and he is going to give her her birth day present"

Rose: "What's her present?"

Mom: "Same as your's"

Rose: "So she'll be going to school with us, awesome!"

Mom: "Only if she excepts."

Great now Rose believes in this 'Kyle' too, this will be a long week.


	8. Chapter 8 pesent

Kyle's POV

When I got home slept for my usual 20 minutes(thank you genetic engineering). Then got up and dressed for a new day, hopefully that little indecent will have blown over. I looked out the window and saw it was still dark, then to my handy-dandy calculator watch, 2:00. Just enough time to make some rice-pounding before the others get up, and maybe banana bread, too, they were nice and brown.

"Um, we have to tell you something." started Jr., they were going to break the news they were going to a different school. How do I know this? I read there minds, duh.

"I know you're going to a new school, I herd Mr. Mrs. Samal talking." they just stared at me, I love messing with them " I'll be just fine at the high school."

"What did you here them say?" asked Shane.

"Not much, just it's a boarding school and you are all going." I replied, he looked relived.

"Now let's celebrate." I said pulling out the rice-pudding.

"What are celebrating?" piped up Jake for the first time today.

"Well, you guys no longer having to where uniforms, and me only having four more years of them, why do the girls have to where skirts?" I asked, they were obviously happy I wasn't upset with them, because the only emotions I show are happy and mad, and when I'm mad, get out of the way.

_Two Months Later _(at Kyle's private school)

I was in language arts class when there was some one knocking on the door.**(A/UI know I miss-spelled 'door' last time, sorry)** The teacher got up to answer it than poked her head in and said "Ms. Baraldson, there is some one here to see you." I got up, walked out of the and was totally surprised to see Uncle Iggy.

"Hi" I said.

"Oh! Don't sneak up on me Kyle, gosh, you're worse than your father." when he said father he meant Fang, not Greg, I don't think he's ever met Greg.

"So, why are you here?" I asked him, he pulled out an envelope and handed it to me it was pretty thick.

"Present from your mom, I know what your thinking, but I approve it, now got get back to work see you soon" than he gave me a big hug and ran off.

Latter that night I opened it.

**Happy Birthday Kyle, we love you**

**Mom(Max), Rose, Steven, Luke (I just did this to keep mom out of my hair, I believe simply I have one sister)**

Then after that there was a typed letter.

_Dear Ms. Kyle Siren Ride,_

_You have been formerly invited to attend The Arrow School for Gifted Children, because of your unique abilities. We ask you to come fully prepared for your education. We have enclosed a list of supplies you will require. There are no uniforms, we have resident sports teams of all kinds, and on your first day a bus will pick you up (this serves is available year round if required). We hope to see you soon. _

_Yours truly, Ms. Ablet (guidance counselor)_

_P.S. The bus will pick you up on September, 6._

I looked at my calendar, today was the fifth of September. Cool, tomorrow was the big day, now to tell Emmy and Greg. I walked down the stares, good thing I still had my school uniform on, we had company.

"Mother, I received this invitation to attend The Arrow School for Gifted Children," I handed the envelope to her and turned to Greg, I knew how to get what I wanted out of them: give the info to Emmy and Bambi or puppy-dog eyes to Greg." May I attend?" I asked him.

"I don't see why not, what do you say honey?" he asked turning to Emmy.

"Oh, it is quite alright with me, it says it has many sport teams." she replied.

"Yes." they said to me simultaneously.

"Use the 'school' and 'clothes' cards for what you need." she said, than handed the paper back to me. I said goodnight to there guests and went back up stairs, and into the office. I went over to the desk, unlocked the top left hand drawer, and pulled out two credit gold cards, one said 'clothes' on it and the other was labeled 'school'.

(mall)

I hate malls, too many people. Just came out of the last store. I had bought 200 in school supplies and 300 in clothes. It disgusts me that an advanced quantum physics book cost less than a nice thick pair of plain jeans. Though the books did cost a lot, ten in all. They're pretty thick since I have all advanced honor's classes(yes, advanced honor's classes, I'm extremely smart even in mutant super genius standards). In the papers it said 'you may modify you clothing to better suit you', which means I'm free to cut wholes in the back of my shirts for my wings, finally. I had a lot of new school supplies so I decided to buy a new back-pack, all black, quite large though can fit between my wings.

(next morning)

I was already for school, jacket with out holes to hide my wings from Emmy and Greg, T-shirt with holes, jeans, back-pack, and gym bag. I ate a large breakfast, and was out the door. When the finally came at 5:00 A.M., and I got on I was quite amazed.


	9. Chapter 9 tear

**A/U you cant coin "giggle,giggle,ha,ha" when I made it up. Oh, and this is my last chapter until I get 11 more reviews**

Kyle's POV

The bus was about the size of a Greyhound**(A/U I mean the type of bus)**, and it was filled with mutants, the bus driver told me I can sit anywhere my stuff just has to stay in my assigned seat. I looked for my name, I found it in the calm center of the bus, next to some who looked quite surprised to see me.

"Um, I don't think this is your seat, the other kid who sits here's name is Kyle." he told me "Your probably looking for Kayla."

I plopped down in the seat hard, this kid was annoying me can't a girl be named Kyle?

"Oh, is your name Kyle?" he asked, I nodded.

"Well, my name's Marsh. I have a second year brother, he's on the committee, his name is Forest."

_Gump,_ I added in my head.

"So, what's your mutation?" asked Marsh.

I shrugged off my jacket, I herd him gasp, than gave him a mental slide show of my other abilities.

"Wow, I can only bend time, space, and light." he said. _So can I,_ I thought as I absorbed his power."My brother has wings like you." he continued to ramble on. _God, _I thought, _he's as bad as Aunt Nudge._ It's not like I have seen her recently, the only Flock member I've seen in the past four years is Uncle Iggy.

"Do you know about the Flock, it's my brothers goal in life ti meet every single one of them. To bad he never got a chance meet Fang before he passed. Have you ever herd of him, I herd he and his daughter are the reason Itex crashed, wow, are you okay? Did I say something?" a silent tear fell down my cheek, this kid just reminded me of everything I lost.


	10. Chapter 10 comoution

**A/U Kyle can absorb other's powers, knowledge, and physical abilities, and can fly faster and higher than any winged creature, and when she sings she can hypnotize people(thats why her middle name is Siren), and she can morph to become basically amphibious. And about the 11 reviews, you guys are lazy, I was gonna wright any ways.**

Luke's POV

_Beep, Beep, Beep! _

"Hate Mondays." I mumbled.

"Come on, lazy butt, up and atom." said Steve, sitting on me.

"I hate you more, Mr. No People Skills." I said and shoved him off.

"Okay, enough name calling, Mr. Flunker" I glared at him "Couldn't resist." ha said brightly.

"Oh, crap, I gotta go meet Lily." I told him, Lily is my girlfriend, she goes to Arrow also, I'm happy about that, had to break up with the last one, Lauren, 'cause she was Normy.

"Okay, love bird." he said walking out of our dorm.

Marsh's POV

This girl was cool all I knew was that she has lots of awesome powers, a twenty-one foot wing span, and got upset when I talked about Fang, though thats not soo unusual, seeing as he saved us all from Itex and the School. As soon as we got to school, I dragged her over to my brother.

"Forest, guess what? She talked to me." I announced triumphantly.

"Why is that such a big deal?" she asked, not knowing that I had no friends and that people actually go out of their way as to not get too close to me. "Oh." she said, it totally slipped my mind she could read minds.

"Yeah, nice to see you finally made a friend." said Forest turning back to his friends. She didn't look to happy about his indifference, so, she popped out her amazing wings and every body was dumb struck, Boy, my new friend was a show stopper.

Jake's POV

I really felt bad about not visiting Ky that weekend, but I had been voted Year Start King, for Freshmen, so I had to stay for the dance. Plus, I was popular here, and if Ky ever found out she would kill me. Why, well, because it would have meant I stooped to their level **(A/U I know you know what I mean, popular kids are generally shallow jerks, but not all of them)**.

"Hey, whats up over there?" asked Jr., finally catching up with Shane and I. He pointed to a group forming in the middle of the front lawn.

"Don't know. Hey, whats going on?" I asked a kid named Jeff who was on the school paper as a photographer.

"Dude, it's the new chick, she's got humungo wings and she's hot, oh, and you'll never get this, she's hang'n out with Marsh!" and he ran, probably to get his camera.

"Lat's check it out." decided Shane.

Kyle's POV

My wings sure did draw a crowd, and for some reason I kept hearing people saying things like "She could have been in with the pops if she hadn't made friends with that loser" or "Some body should probably save her from that weirdo before it's to late".

"Hey, do you want me to give you tour of the school?" asked Marsh.

"Sure." I answered, some people seemed really surprised.

"Hey, there are the Rides, they have wings too." he announced pointing to a small group of kids.

"I'd rather not." I told him.

"Oh, come on." he said pulling me along, then we were right behind, then he taped the girl's shoulder, then they all turned to face me.


	11. Chapter 11 carma

Kyle's

I was as calm as could make myself, and thanks to the fact I inherited emotionlessness. They just stared at me, and I cursed the fact I inherited my mom's looks.

"What? My friend here, Marsh, thought I would like to might to meet you guys, though you can't blame him for not knowing I met you guys before, so, long time, no see, how is mom?" I said they just looked at me.

"You guys still can't talk, my, I knew you two weren't developing as fast as Steve and I, but I thought you would be able to talk by now, and what happened to my chatter-mouth, little brother?" I asked, looking at Steve.

"Kyle?" he asked.

"The one and only." I answered.

"Wait, your my...sister?" asked Rose.

"Wow, she speaks, and yes." I told her, than she did the unexpected, she hugged me.

"Luke, for crying out loud, I am your sister, get over it." I snapped at him, he was thinking rude things in his mind.

"Yeah, I know how to settle this. DUDE! We need your help over here." he called over to his buddy, I guess.

"Hey, what you need?" I was surprised at the voice, but I didn't let it show, this could be fun.

"Oh, Jake do you let your grammar slip when ever I'm not around, it's 'What do you need' not 'What you need'." I said turning to face my friend.

"What the crap!" yelped Jr.

"How are you here?" asked Shane.

"Well, my mom sent me here as a birthday present, but she couldn't get it to me until recently." I calmly explained.

"Who is your real mom?" asked Jake, quietly.

"Well, you can ask them, but I need to find my first class." I said, pointing to Rose, Luke, and Steve.

"Who do you have first?" asked Marsh, he was completely unfazed.

"Galby." I answered.

"Cool, me too." he stated.

"'Course you do looser, all freshmen do." mumbled Jake. I tuned on him, grabbed the front of his shirt, and lifted him off the ground, using the super strength I absorbed from Jr. when I first met him.

"What did you just call him?" I asked, my voice could have had icicles on it.

"Loser." he answered in a small voice.

"Now what do you say to him?" I asked.

"Sorry." he said looking over at Marsh.

"Thats better, now if you ever do something you can say 'bye, bye' to me being your friend and say hello to an angry super girl that hates you, got it." I said still holding him off the ground, he nodded, and put him down.

"Now, it appears we all have the same class, so shall go." I said and walked away, leaving every one confused, except for Marsh whom was acting as if this were normal, I could tell we were gonna be good friends.

Jake's POV

I now know what those kids who use to pick on Shane feel. Being at the other end of Ky's anger is really scary. What did she mean 'super girl', she definitely didn't mean that as in 'I'm a mutant and your not' kind of way, I got the feeling she was talking about her power.

"What did she mean 'ask them'?" I scrutinized, the Rides.

"How do you know her?" asked Steve, the first time I ever herd his voice.

"Answer my question first." I said.

"She's our sister, now answer ours." demanded Rose.

"She's like our best friend." said Jr.

"Why did you say that to Marsh, we aren't jerks like them, are you turning into one?" asked Shane, he was really mad. He was the only one of us that really ever got picked on and thats how we met Ky.

_Flash Back_

"_Help." came a voice that was unmistakably Shane's._

_I ran around the corner to see Logan, a really meanest kid in the sixth grade, pinning Shane to the wall. Good choice of place to bring his victims, this hallway only had advanced classes in it and as we all know smart kids aren't that strong. Though they did seem really out of place here, the not so smart shy kid and the door knob bully. _

"_Hey, let him go." I yelled, there wasn't much I could do, why did Jr. have to be sick today._

_Then a new kid came around the corner, I recognized her as Kristina Baraldson. Her and her parents came into my families dinner when she first got back, apparently they had sent her to live with her grandmother in Greece when she was little. I was quite surprised to see her because I never saw her at school much, usually just after when she went to the dinner after school, which she did every day, she didn't talk much tough. I wondering what she was doing here when it hit me, the reason I never saw her was because she had classes down here. The good thing about her walking up so silently, was that it surprised Logan so much that he groped Shane, who tried to run. The bad part was when he ran Logan just used the momentum to slam him into the wall harder. Then he raised a fist and was about to through it at Shane, she ran up garbed it with surprising speed._

"_Stop," she said, in a deathly whisper, "or I'll bust your nose so far open you'll be seeing through your nostrils." she added, pulling his fist back roughly, causing him to wince._

"_So, you have girls fight your battles?" he sneered at Shane, pinching his arm with his free hand._

_When Kristina saw this she flipped on his back, roughly pulled him back up, punched him in the nose, and pushed him flat on his nose, so that he was kissing the floor. Then for some reason she threw down her books causing a loud _SLAM!_, ran to the nearest class room, and pulled out a teacher._

"_Mr. Thompson, that kid just came running around the corner and ran into me, I think he was bothering those two," she pointed at us, "and herd me coming and tried to get away, because he thought I was a teacher or something. Well, than he tripped over me and fell, and think he may have broken his nose." she was a very convincing liar. _

"_Oh my, go get the nurse Kristina and you two just get back to class." he ordered us._

"_Yes sir." she answered and hurried away, we went after her quickly._

"_Thanks." said Shane shyly, as soon as we were out of ear shot of Mr. Thompson._

"_It's not a problem, I meant what I said about his nose being broken, so he won't be back to school for a few days, and how I know that is because I felt it break under my fist." she announced happily, thats weird I was just about to ask her._

"_Um, well this is Sh-" she interrupted by saying, "Yes, Shane and your Jake...I ride the bus with you guys and go to your parent's dinner every day." she added, I was about to ask her how she knew our names, but she answered my unspoken question again._

"_Well see ya later." she said and went down the opposite hall, to the nurses._

_Latter, when we were at the dinner, I told my parents all about it. Then just as I finished Kristina came in. She walked directly to her favorite booth and sat with her back to the wall. _

"_What are you having today?" I asked, _though_ already knew the answer._

"_Triple chocolate pancakes,waffles,fruit salad, and a large chocolate milk." she answered, don't ask me how she ate it all, though I always did._

"_How do you eat all that?" I asked my usual question, she never answered._

"_I am more active than most kids, so I need more energy." she answered, I was shocked. _

"_Oh,...Well, thanks, for today with Logan." I said for some reason shyly._

"_Like I said before, no prob." she said and looked down at a sketch book I hadn't noticed before, when she saw me looking she moved so that I could see it better._

"_Wow, is that me and Shane?" I asked, though I really didn't need to, it was like a black and white photo._

"_Yeah, and as soon as I get a good look at Jr. he'll be in it too." she announced happily._

"_Wow...again, why are you drawing us?" I asked._

"_To say 'thank you', because even if the only reason you talked to me was because I saved your friends butt, you two still talked to me, and, believe it or not no one else has."_

_End Flash Back_

I'm such a jerk, first I blow her off, insult a kid that has never done anything to me, and then I had to insult that kid in front of Shane. Carma kill me now.


	12. Chapter 12 flyte

Max's POV

I was on my way to work when my cell rang.

"Hi mom." said Rose.

"Oh, hi Rose, why are you calling?" I asked.

"You'll never guess who just saw."

"Who?"

"Kyle."

"What?"

"Yep she just showed up to day."

"Wow."

"Well, I gota go, teach is yellen at me." and than she hung up.

She went to Arrow, she accepted my gift, Iggy delivered. This was so awesome, I was happier than I had been in years. I felt like flying. And I did for the first time since I got the Note. I felt the wind as I took off, I stroked down hard, and the air welcomed me me back as if I never left.


	13. Chapter 13 talk

Kyle's POV

This is totally weird, I saw my siblings, my best friend is...different, and I made a new friend all in a hour! First things first though, get to class.

After a I got ready, I left the dressing room to see Rose right in front of me chattering away into a cell phone, as soon as she saw me she said the teacher was yelling at her and hung up, let me tell you something, the teacher sure wasn't yelling at her.

"Hey, the guys want to talk to you." was all she said, than grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall, towards the gym.

Apparently the guys were Steve, Luke, Jake, Jr., and Shane, well Marsh to but, I think the only reason he was over there was because I was his only friend.

Jake: "Why didn't you tell me you were a mutant?"

Me: "I like to mess with."

Steve: "Why didn't you come home?"

Me: "Didn't feel like it."

Shane: "Did you know we were mutants?"

Me: "Yep"

Jr.: "How?"

Me: "Read your mind."

Jake: "I knew it."

Luke: "Why didn't you ever contact us?"

Me: "Didn't feel like it."

Rose: "Are most of your answers going to be 'Didn't feel like it'?

Me: "Yep"

Then the teacher came in and the interrogation stopped for the being.


	14. Chapter 14 Greenland

**A/U This will be my last chapter until I get some better reviews**

Third Person, thousands of miles away in Paamiut, Greenland, last remaining School

"Si- I- ah- Mean ma'am, Subject 354b63 is waking up, would you like to proceed?" I asked a very scared scientist to the back of a chair.

"Yes, do proceed, we have put this off far to long, though the other half of the plan is going along nicely, don't you think?" asked a young female voice.

"Yes ma'am." squeaked the man, afraid he would say something wrong.

"Would you like to see the latest development?" she asked, and without waiting for in answer she turned a monitor on.

The monitor showed eight teenagers, six of them, five boys and one girl, around another girl, and one more boy standing near by, and by the look on his face his mind was hundreds of miles away.

"Ah, everything is going along nicely isn't it? So, if you mess one thing up I will kill you." said the girl, she was still turned away from him, but he looked like he was gonna pee his pants by that voice.

"Now that we understand each other, take me to Subject 354b63, I would like to have o word, and some slightly intelligence conversation wouldn't hurt." she said coolly and rose from her chair. She was slim and fit, though she appeared to be no older than twelve, as soon as you saw her eyes you knew different. Her eyes were old, knowing, wise, and had seen years of torture and hardship, but at the same time they were bright, lively, childish, creative, and innocent. Her eyes that didn't show emotion showed her past, and if you looked into them you would go mad.

This girl had the key to earth's future in her small hands.

This girl could save the world, but chose not to.

This girl was the lost member of the Flock that no one spoke of.

This girl had many powerful gifts.

This girl had traveled time against her will, and saw every last disaster in history and so much more.

This girl was forgotten by time and her family.

This girl had made many mistakes.

This girl had lost the trust of the ones she once loved.

This girl had a plan.

This girl was once called Angel.

But now she is called Eclipse.

White wings now blacker than black.

Limp golden curls now as black and sleek as a raven's wing.

Innocence crushed by torture.

The angel in the girl was blacked out.

Now only a small frightened portion remains in a sea of hate.

Only one thing can help now, the thing she wants so badly to destroy, but she'll give it a chance.

She'll put it threw the same thing she went threw when she was eight.

She'll put it threw time.

**A/U I mean it this time I need some good reviews before I write any more, so I'll leave you with this if you want me to keep writing you better give me some good review, or I can just leave it here and never tell you how it ends.**

**Have a nice day,**

**DragonSpy :)**


	15. READ

sequal comming soon 


End file.
